What
by Singer of Water
Summary: It's Valentine's Day at the Black Order and Lavi is having a hard time trying to think of what to give Lily. Lavi/OC and a little Kanda/OC


**Okie dokie, so I wanted to write a Valentine's oneshot and here it is! I hope you like it because it took me a while to figurwe out what to write. Oh and I will tell you why the story's title is what it is at the end...unless you figure it out on your own while reading (which I highly doubt -_-') Anyways on with the story!**

What...

It was February and outside the air was chill and a light snow was falling. Inside, however, was nice and cozy. In the library Lily was writing a song while Lenalee was reading.

"Wow I can't believe Valentine's Day is in two weeks," Lenalee said flipping the page in her book.

"I know, I still need to make my Valentines," Lily said pausing from writing to talk to Lenalee. "What are you going to do for Komui?"

"I'm thinking of making him a chocolate cake," Lenalee said. "That's why I'm reading this book so I can find a good recipe. What are you going to do for Jack?"

"I'm planning on making a scrap book for him," Lily said.

"Oh that sounds cute," Lenalee said smiling. "And what about Lavi?" she said with a giggle.

"Well...," LIly said blushing, "I'm writing him a song to show him how much he means to me." **[AN] Friend-wise. Sorry guys, but don't worry. ;3**

"Aw that's so sweet," Lenalee said turning another page.

"Mhm," Lily said picking her things up and standing up. "I'm gonna go take a shower." As she walked by Lenalee she saw what recipe she was looking at and added before leaving, "Oh so you're going to make mitarashi dango for Allen? I knew it."

Lenalee blushed a bright red as her friend left the library laughing.

At the cafeteria Reign, Robin, Ed, Luke, and Ray were sitting chatting with one another. Ed, Luke, and Ray were on the ground eating while Reign and Robin had tea. **[AN] Btw Robin, Luke, and Ray are my sister's OCs. Luke and Ray are wolves and are Robin's beast anti-akuma weapon. **Ed and Luke, being the two idiots that they are, were discussing what to do once Allen and Lavi came in. Ray on the other hand just rolled his eyes and continued on eating. "Okay so once they come in, you steal Allen's tie and I'll steal Lavi's bandana," Ed instructed Luke.

"Got it. And then we run away as fast as we can, right?" Luke said excitement bubbling inside of him.

"Yeah. Hahaha this is going to be great!" Ed shouted.

"It's not going to work," Ray said looking at the two.

"Oh come on Ray," Luke said with a cheerful smile. "Don't be a party pooper."

Ray glared at his other partner and went back to eating.

"Pfft. Ignore him," Ed said waving him off. "Oh, hey, here they come."

And just as Ed had said, Allen and Lavi walked into the cafeteria. They spotted Reign and Robin and walked over to them.

"Hey Reign. Hey Robin," Lavi said smiling.

"I wouldn't come over here if I were you," Reign said.

"Mhm," Robin mumbled taking a sip of tea.

"Uh, why not?" Allen asked. And just like that, he got his answer. Ed shouted "NOW!" and he and Luke jumped up stealing Allen's tie and Lavi's bandana, then ran off.

"We told you," Robin said nonchalantly.

"ED!"

"LUKE!"

The two boys then chased after them leaving the two female exorcists sipping their tea. When they caught up the two creatures split up going down their own halls and causing Allen and Lavi to split up as well.

"Ed, give me back my bandana!" Lavi shouted as he chased the little dragon through the hall.

"NEVER!" Ed cried and took off running even faster. He then came to a dead end, but quickly ran into a room. Lavi followed in pursuit not realizig that the sign above the door read

GIRLS' BATHROOM

Lily was in the girls' bathes when she heard the door slam twice and heard male voices shouting.

_Holy crap there's guys in here!_ she thought grabbing her towel and wrapping it around her. She tried to listen to the shouting to find out who was there, but before she could, she heard "Hahaha!" and then saw...

"ED!" Lily cried.

"Ed get back here!" Lily looked up and saw another boy coming and when he got closer she saw it was...

"LAVI!" she shrieked. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

"Oh, Lily, I was...," Lavi said then saw the towel wrapped around her. His face turned a bright red, "Uh...I...was um...," he tried to say, but was flustered with the sight of the almost naked girl in front of him.

"GET OUT!" Lily yelled.

"Sorry!" Lavi said and ran as fast as he could out of the bathes.

Lily stood there fuming, but mostly blushing, from what had happened. Then she heard Ed say,

"We sure showed him." She looked down at the smiling dragon and then gave him a death glare that was scarier than Kanda's. That made Ed gulp and cower where he stood, "Ehehehe, right...Lily?..."

"OUUT!" she shouted picking him up by the tail and throwing him out of the bathes.

Two days later at the cafeteria Lenalee, Lily, Reign, and Robin were eating breakfast and talking.

"I still can't believe Ed did that. Especially Lavi," Lenalee said.

"Yeah, sorry about Luke and Ed," Robin said taking a bite of her eggs.

"Yeah, well Ed's just an idiot and doesn't think about what he's doing." Reign glared down at the dragon, who was sitting on the floor, "Or where he's _going_."

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Ed cried in a flurry of words.

"If you're sorry and know what's good for you," Lily said. "You won't do it again."

"Yes ma'am," Ed said. "Uh...hey look! Here comes Allen and Lavi!" Ed said hoping the girls would turn away from him.

"Hey girls," Lavi said grinning. "What's up?"

"Trying to decide on how to punish Ed...and you," Robin said.

"What did I-" Lavi started, but then remembered the bathroom incident. "I'm really sorry Lily. It wasn't my fault. Ed took my bandana and ran off. I had to follow him to get it back."

"Yes, but did you even notice the sign above teh door?" Lily questioned.

"Uh...no," Lavi said defeated. "Look I'm sorry, okay?"

Lily sat there staring at him for a moment. "Alright, fine I forgive you. But if that ever happens again, you'll be more than sorry."

"Haha, I knew you wouldn't stay mad at me," Lavi said grinning.

"Yeah yeah yeah," Reign said.

"Okay so now we gotta plan the Valentine's Day party brother wants to have," Lenalee said.

As the days went by everyone was busy with work and with getting the party planned. **[AN] Yeah I know, I had a Christmas Eve party in my first oneshot, but come on. Who doesn't love parties? :D **Jack was walking down the hall with his arms full of paper when he passed Lily. "Hey Lily."

"Huh? Oh hey Jack! I didn't know that was you behind that," she said laughing.

"Haha, yeah very funny. What do you have there?" he asked looking at the book and the bag in her hands.

"Oh this is some decorations for the party," Lily said holding up the bag. "And this is your Valentine's gift." 

"A book?" Jack said. "What's it about?"

"It's not a book, and why would I tell you? It would ruin the surprise," she said cheerily.

"Haha, alright fine," Jack said. "I have to go now. I need Komui to sign these."

"Okay, see you later Jack," she said giving her brother a hug before walkign away.

**[AN] Okay this was a short part, but I had to put Jack in at some point right? :)**

"I'm hungry... Hey let's go to the cafeteria," Allen said as he and Lavi were leaving the training room.

"Alright," Lavi said. "So Allen, what are you getting Lenalee for Valentine's Day?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" Allen said a hint of blush on his cheeks.

Lavi chuckled, "Oh come on, I know you like her. Now tell me what you're getting her."

"I was thinking of getting her some chocolates and flowers," Allen said blushing a bit more.

"Haha, that all?" Lavi laughed.

"What? I thought that would be good," Allen said.

"I'm joking Allen, she would like it because it's from you," he said patting the white haired boy on the shoulder laughing again.

"Well what are you getting Lily?" Allen shot back.

Lavi stopped laughing a did a face palm, "Crap! I don't even know what I'm gonna get Lily!"

"Wow and you were making fun of _my_ gift," Allen said laughing.

"Geez and knowing her, she probably already has a gift for everyone," Lavi groaned.

"Yeah she probably does. Lenalee told me she already has Jack's gift planned out. Probably everyone else's too," Allen said they walked into the cafeteria.

"Well what should I do?" Lavi asked when they got to the ordering window.

"I don't know. All I know is you're skrewd," Allen said.

"My goodness Allen. What language," Jerry said.

"Oh...uh sorry Jerry," Allen said.

"Now what are you boys talking about that you would say that?" Jerry asked.

"Oh nothin-" Lavi said, but Allen quickly interrupted. "Lavi's trying to figure out what to get Lily for Valentine's Day."

"Allen! N-no Jerry that's not what we're talking about," Lavi said with a sweat drop.

"Yeah it is," Allen said with a smirk. "Jerry can you help him out?"

"Why yes I can. What were you thinking of doing, Lavi?" Jerry said turning to the red head.

"Well...uh...I haven't really thought about it," he said.

"Now that won't do," Jerry said.

"Hey do you know what she might like? Or what girls like to get for Valentine's Day?"

"Lavi you should know what she likes. You're her best friend after all."

Lavi thought about that for a minute before saying, "Well, Lily does love music."

"Yes she does, anything else?" Jerry said.

"Uuh...no," Lavi said hanging his head in defeat.

"Well girls usually like flowers and chocolates, but with Lily she would love anything that comes from the heart," Jerry explain.

"Comes from the heart...," Lavi said trailing off. "Alright flowers and chocolates it is then!" _SMACK!_ "OW! What was that for?" Lavi yelled at the cook, who was now holding a wooden spoon.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? Lily isn't the kind of girl who only likes flowers or sweets," Jerry said harshly.

"I was only joking," Lavi said. "So something from the heart."

Ed and Reign were sitting at a table in the cafeteria. Reign was eating her lunch, which consisted of tea and steak. Ed on the other hand, had a bunch of food and ingredients around him and he had his back turned on Reign. He had been like that since the moment they sat down until he turned around and said, "Hey Reign! I did it!"

"Did what?" Reign asked sipping her tea.

"I made the perfect pizza!" Ed proclaimed holding a heart shaped pizza that had an odd, green glow to it. "It's heart shaped for the Valentine's party!"

Reign looked at it with a disgusted epression. "Ed, why is it glowing?"

"Oh it's a potion I added to it!" Ed said grinning from ear to ear.

"And _where_ did you get it?"

"Komuis potion closet," Ed said cheerily.

"I told you _never_ to go in there!" Reign shouted.

Ed whimpered, "But I thought it would give the pizza some zing to it."

Reign did a face palm and groaned, "You really are an idiot."

"Yeah, but I'm your idiot!" Ed smiled an open mouthed smile.

"You do realize that _no one_ will eat that unless they want to die, right?"

A second later Allen and Lavi sat across from Reign and Ed with their own food. "Hey Reign, hey Ed," Allen said. "What's u-" Allen looked at the glowing heart pizza in Ed's hands. "What's that?"

"My perfect pizza!" Ed said enthusiastically. "I made it for the party!"

Lavi looked from Ed to the pizza and back to Ed. "Why's it glowing?"

"Why do you think it is?" Reign said. "Who do we know that would have something that would make something glow?"

"Oh geez, did Ed get into Komui's potion closet again?" Lavi said. "I thought he wasn't allowed in there because of what happened the last two times." **[AN] You will find out about that in my next fanfic Behind the Scenes with D Gray Man, which is still in the works.**

"Well somehow he got in again."

"But why did you put it in the pizza?" Allen asked Ed.

"Because I thought it would give the pizza a zing to it," the little dragon explained.

Allen and Lavi did a face palm. "I did the same thing when he said that," Reign said.

Just then Johnny came running into the cafeteria looking around frantically. When he spotted Allen, Lavi, Reign, and Ed he ran straight over to them. "Have any of you been in Komui's potion closet?" he said out of breath.

"Uh why?" Allen asked.

"Komui's potion for staying awake is missing," Johnny said. "If someone drinks it then they'll be running around and talking to fast for days."

The three exorcists looked at each other then down at the minature dragon who was about to take a bite out of the pizza. "NO!" they shouted and knocked the pizza out of his hands.

"Here," Reign said shoving the pizza into Johnny's hands. "Find a way to get rid of this. Ed, being the idiot that he is, took the potion out of the closet and cooked it into the pizza."

"Right," Johnny said running off.

"Wow that was close," Lavi said. "We do not need Ed anymore crazy than what he is now."

"Hey wait," Allen said looking around. "Where's Ed?"

"What? He was right here a minute ago," Reign said.

In the way back of teh library two figures could be somewhat seen in a dimly lit corner. One figure spoke up, "So you understand what we are going to do?"

"Yeah, I understand," the second figure said.

"Okay, we will do it at the party."

Finally, the day came, it was Valentine's Day and everyone was exchanging gifts all morning. Lily was in the science department handing out the scientist's Valentines. When she got to her brother she pulled out a book with the words OUR FAMILY on the cover with decorative letters.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Jack!" Lily said hugging her brother.

"Thanks, Lily," Jack said opening up the book. Inside was different photos of him and her with their dad, their friends from the circus, and everyone from the Black Order. Each picture had it's own caption, one caught Jack's attention. It was a picture of Lily, him, and their dad, Lily was laughing her head off in the picture because she had given the two mailes a makeover with the clown makeover. The caption under it said 'Funniest day ever'. Jack laughed as he replayed that moment in his mind. "Thanks, Lily, this is amazing," he said giving her a hug back. "And here's your gift," jack said handing her a stuffed panda that had a pink bow tied around it's neck. "You still like pandas don't you?" he asked with a smile.

Lily laughed, "Haha, I'm not a little girl anymore, Jack."

"Yeah, well to me you still are. And you sure act like it sometimes," he said jokingly.

"I do not!" Lily said laughing even more. "Thanks Jack. I love it," she said hugging the stuffed animal to her chest like a little girl, mocking Jack. She then hugged her brother and said, "I gotta go find Lavi. I haven't seen him all day and I still need to give him his gift."

"See ya, Lily," Jack said as his sister ran off.

For an hour Lily walked around headquarters looking for her red headed friend. When she asked Allen and Lenalee if they had seen him they shook their heads. "Try the library. He's usually in there," Allen said.

"Okay thanks," Lily said walking off.

When she got to the library she looked around the open area in the front half of it. There at one of teh tables she spotted Lavi hunched over a piece of paper scribbling furiously on it. She crept over to him and when she was right behind him she said, "Watcha doin'?" 

"GAH!" Lavi shouted falling out of his chair. He looked up and saw Lily laughing, "Lily what the hell. When did you get in here?"

"About a minute ago," she said nonchalantly. "So what are you doing?" she questioned.

"I-it's nothing," Lavi said quickly covering up the paper. "Uh...where did you get that?" Lavi said looking at the panda Lily had clutched to her ches, hoping to change the subject.

"Huh? Oh, Jack gave it to me," Lily said. "Oh yeah, I came to give you your gift."

"Oh, okay," Lavi said. _Crap! She does have a gift for me._

Lily sat down next to him. "I wrote you a song, it's called I Promise You," she said blushing. She took a breath to calm herself and began singing.

**I know that my love for you is real**

**It's something true, that we do **

**Just something natural that I feel**

**When you walk in the room, when you're near**

**I feel my heart skip a beat, the whole world disappears**

**And there's just you and me, falling head over feet**

**Let's take a chance together**

**I know, I know, I know we're gonna make it**

**'Cause no one else can make me feel the way that you do**

**I promise you**

**I know, I know, I know we're gonna get there**

**Today, tomorrow, and forever we will stay true **

**I promise you**

**They say that we're just too young to know**

**But I'm sure heart and soul that I am never letting you go**

**When it's right it's right and this is it**

**'Cause I'm walking on air every single time that we kiss**

**You make the angels sing, you give that somber rings**

**You make everything better**

**I know, I know, I know we're gonna make it**

**'Cause no one else can make me feel the way that you do **

**I promise you**

**I know, I know, I know we're gonna get there **

**Today, tomorrow, and forever we will stay true**

**I promise you**

**I'll never let you down**

**I'll always hear you out**

**There is nothing you cannot confide**

**You listen when I speak**

**You make my knees go weak **

**And I just want you by my side**

**I know, I know, I know we're gonna make it **

**'Cause no one else can make me feel the way that you do**

**I promise you**

**I know, I know, I know we're gonna get there**

**Today, tomorrow, and forever we will stay true**

**I promise you**

**We're gonna make it**

**I promise you yeah yeah yeah**

**I promise you**

**I promis you**

**I promise you**

When she was done singing she saw Lavi's expression and shock and amazement and blushed. "Wow...Lily that was amazing," Lavi said smiling.

Lily blushed redder than before, "Thanks Lavi. Hey I gotta go, I promised Lenalee I'd help her finish with the decorations for the party."

"Alright, I'll see you later," Lavi said as Lily got up and walked out.

"Oh geez! That song was really good! There's no way I can match that!" Lavi sadi frantically. Then he remembered what Jerry said, _'...she would love anything that comes from the heart.'_ Lavi sighed, "Alright, if I want to tell Lily what I think about her I have to finish this." Lavi then began to write on his piece of paper again.

At last it was time for the party. Everyone was in the cafeteria talking, laughing, and eating all the food Jerry had prepared. At one table Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Lily, Reign, Robin, Ray, Ed, and Luke were talking. Allen had stuffed his mouth with every food on his plate until his cheeks were large and puffed out.

"Uh...Allen shouldn't you eat a little slower?" Lenalee asked sweat dropping.

"Morry Rinari," Allen said then swallowed. "Heh, sorry."

"Hey, Ed, what are you doing?" Robin asked looking at the dragon hunched over on the ground.

Ed turned around to reveal himself covered in glitter, stickers, paper hearts, and lace. "I'm making Valentines!"

"Geez, Ed, do you always have to make a mess out of everything you do?" Reign said groaning.

"Sorry Reign," Ed said starting to get up, but something kept him on the ground. "Uh, I think I'm stuck."

"Don't tell me you glued your butt to the ground!" Reign shouted.

"Are you serious? How do you do that?" Lily asked astounded.

"Well with Ed, it's possible," Lavi stated.

"Here let me help!" Luke said grabbing Ed's hands and began to pull. But unfortunately for the little wolf he got pulled down and got stuck himself. "Haha, that's some glue."

"Great, now they're both stuck," Ray said.

"Geez you guys are idiots," Robin said face palming.

Lenalee sighed, "Come on, let's help them out."

And so after pulling, scraping the glue and whatever else they could do to get the little dragon and wolf out of the glue, they got them unstuck and back on their feet. However, through the process, Ed lost some scales and Luke lost some fur and were crying about it now.

"Oh get over it. It will grow back," Reign said.

"Hey has anyone seen Yu?" Lavi asked.

"Oh, here he comes," Allen said.

At that Ed and Luke got an evil glint in their eyes and ran off.

"Wow they are idiots," Ray said.

"Who're idio-" Kanda said, but was suddenly pushed and then he tripped over something. He fell straight into Reign and their lips met. Reign and Kanda's eyes went wide and they turned bright red. Everyone stared in shock at the two. When they separated Lavi said, "Wow Yu. I never knew you had it in you."

Kanda, still blushing, glared at the red head, but only made him laugh at his red face.

"Uh...Reign are you okay?" Lily asked looking at the frozen girl.

"I-I"m fine...," Reign managed to say.

"HAHAHA!"

Everyone turned to see Ed and Luke rolling on the ground laughing. "What's so funny?" Allen asked.

"Hahaha! Our plan actually worked!" Ed said through fits of laughter.

"What plan?" Kanda growled picking the creatures by the neck.

"Our plan to get you and Reign to kiss hehe," Luke said laughing.

"What do you mean? What did you two do?" Reign said enraged.

"Well, we waited for Kanda to come in then I pushed him from behind," Luke explained.

"Then I tripped him with my tail," Ed said. "That way he would fall forward and he and Reign would kiss. And it worked!"

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kanda and Reign shouted.

"Oh crap!" Ed and Luke said and hid behind Ray before the two exorcists could grab them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Lavi said standing in front of Kanda and Reign. "Let's not do anything we'll regret."

"Yeah, and don't forget Reign, if you kill Ed, you die as well," Lily said. **[AN] Everything will be explained in Behind the Scenes with D Gray Man. I will give every OC a biography so you know exactly who they are.**

Reign relaxed, then cursed under her breath. "Your right," she mumbled.

"Yeah, well that doesn't stop me from killing the other one!" Kanda shouted.

"AH!" Luke screamed, cowering further behind Ray.

"Now Kanda, I know Luke and Ed deserve _some_ form of punishment, but let's not forget that he _is _my beast anti-akuma weapon," Robin said.

"Tch, whatever, I'll get them somehow," he scoffed, glaring at the two.

"Meep," was all the two creatures could say.

After the chaos ended and the group calmed Kanda and Reign down, the party continued on. Allen had started a game of poker with Lavi and Robin, who were losing badly mostly Lavi, eventually Lily stepped in to save the red head's butt. Lenalee and Reign talked while Kanda just sat by himself in a chair. Luke and Ed were throwing paper airplanes around while Ray sat shaking his head as he supervised them. When the party was over everyone went to their rooms exhausted. Lily was about to lay down when she heard a knock on her door. She walked over to the door and opened it to find Lavi standing outside.

"Oh Lavi, uh...what are you doing here?" Lily asked. _Oh God, I'm talking to Lavi in my _pajamas_!_ Which consisted of white short shorts and a blue tank top that exposed a little bit of her stomach. "Shouldn't you be in bed? It's pretty late."

"Um...I-I wanted to give you your Valentine's Day gift," Lavi said with a hint of blush on his cheeks. _Aw man, I knew I should have done this earlier. But she does look cute in her pajamas. _Lavi thought smiling to himself.

"Oh okay," Lily said. "Do you want to come in then?"

"Uh, sure," Lavi stammered. Lily stepped to the side letting him in. Lavi looked around and saw she had her bed in a corner next to the window, a nightstand next to it, a small bookshelf with books and notebooks, and in another corner was her desk covered in sheets of paper with songs on them and a guitar leaning against the chair. There were pictures tacked up on the walls of her and her family and everyone in the Black Order.

"Do you want to sit down?' Lily asked sitting down on her bed.

"Sure," Lavi said sitting down next to her. "So, uh, for your gift I wanted to get you something that means more than just giving you flowers and chocolates." 

"Oh okay," Lily said smiling.

"I wrote a song for you," Lavi said nervously. He took a shakey breath and began singing.

**Oh her eyes, her eyes**

**Make the stars look like they're not shining**

**Her hair, her hair**

**Falls perfectly without her trying**

**She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday**

**Yeah I know, I know**

**When I compliment her she won't believe me**

**And it's so, it's so**

**Sad to think that she don't see what I see**

**But everytime she asks me 'Do I look okay?'**

**I say**

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**'Cause you're amazing just the way you are**

**And when you smile**

**The whole world stops and stares for a while**

**'Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are**

As he sang Lily's smile got bigger and some tears began to fill her eyes when lavi handed her a rose. Smiling he continued singing.

**Her lips, her lips**

**I could kiss them all day if she let me**

**Her laugh, her laugh**

**She hates, but I think it's so sexy**

**She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday**

**Oh you know, you know, you know**

**I'd never ask you to change**

**If perfect's what you're searchin' for then just stay the same**

**So don't even bother ask if you look okay**

**You know I'll say**

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**'Cause you're amazing just the way you are**

**And when you smile **

**The whole world stops and stares for a while**

**'Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are**

**The way you are. The way you are.**

**'Cause you're amazing just the way you are**

**When I see your face**

**There's not a thing that I would change**

**'Cause you're amazing just the way you are**

**And when you smile**

**The whole world stops and stares for a while**

**'Cause girl you're amazing just the way you are**

**Yeah**

Wehn he finished he looked at Lily, who had some tears running down her face. "Thank you Lavi," she said hugging him.

"You're welcome," he said hugging her. "But there's one more theing to your gift."

"Oh really?" Lily said looking at him. "What?"

"This," Lavi cupped her cheek and leaned forward. Lily started to blush when she felt his warm lips on her's and she kissed him back. When Lavi separated from Lily he looked into her eyes and wiped the remaining tears with his thumb.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Lily," Lavi said and kissed her one more time.

**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY EVERYBODY! Phew I'm done. This took me like 2 or 3 weeks to finish. (Partly because of school, me being lazy, and coming up with ideas, but mostly school and ideas.) But YAAAYZ! And I have to say, out of all of my oneshots (even though I only have this one and the Christmas one) this is my favorite.**

**Thank you to:**

**Darkargo for letting me use her OCs Reign and Ed.**

**My twin sister for letting me use her OCs Robin, Luke, and Ray.**

**Without your OCs I wouldn't have had all the fun, stupid, adn funny parts in here.**

**And thank you to everyone who is supporting me and my stories. I love ya all! **

**Also the title is "What..." because of all the questions like "What do I get her/him?" "What the hell did you do?" all those questions. (I couldn't come up with a better title sorry -_-') R and R please!**


End file.
